Time For Hormones
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: When's the best time for hormones to kick in? Well Summer of course. What'll happen when two best friends get infatuated by hormones? Plus a Jealous friend? Well let's put it this way All Hell breaks loose.


Time for Hormones

Summary: When's the best time for hormones to kick in? Well Summer of course. What'll happen when two best friends get infatuated by hormones? Plus a Jealous friend? Well let's put it this way All Hell breaks loose.

Disclaimer: I own everything you have no clue about. But J.K Rowling or a band may own what you do know.

* * *

Chapter 1- 

"Hermione!" Emma Granger screeched jumping up and down on her dear sisters bed.

Hermione Granger, Emma's older twin sister, just turned and lay on her stomach, she then mumbled something quite like, "Go away!"

Emma shook her head and said, "Fine I guess I won't tell you the good news about a certain best friend of ours. That's in Gryffindor, has jet black hair, amazing emerald green eyes, and a nice build."

Emma then got of her sisters bed and walked towards the bathroom door when Hermione sat straight up. She then said groggily, "What happened?"

"Nothing. He just sent you a letter," Emma said shrugging and laughing,while also flipping her dirty blonde hair out of her hazel eyes.

Hermione shook her head and plopped back on to the bed and started to complain, "Emmma! You got me up for no reason!"

Emma laughed, then sighed and said, "I just love tourturing you. Oh yah and, that Harry's gonna be here in like half an hour."

Hermione lay still in her bed then made a sound in the back of her throat.

"WHAT?"

Emma just shrugged and left for her room laughing all the way.

------------------------------------

After Hermione's steamy shower she put on some fadded light blue hip hugger and a grey t- shirt that read in hot pink letters; guys are stupid, throw rocks at them.

When Hermione walked into her room she saw Emma sitting on her bed flipping through the Daily Prophet. "Oh look Rita Skeeter's on it again, she's quite lame that one."

Hermione snickered, "Well you were there in Fourth year. I swore I threatened her to stop writting Rubbish."

Emma laughed and walked behind her sister then asked putting on a fake accent, "Need help with your hair?"

"If you don't mind," Hermione said laughing at Emma's accent. "By the way your accent suits very well, its a cross between George Clooney and Austin Powers."

Emma made a face and said, "Thanks."

------------------------------------

"Girls! Come down stairs!" Jane Granger called up the stairs.

Alan Granger stayed quiet until he abruptantly got up, "I'm canceling the meeting."

"What?" Jane stated rather then asked.

"I will not stand and let three kids with hormones flying all over the place, stay at our house with our girls!" Alan said sternly.

Jane then narrowed her eyes and poked her husband in the chest, "Alan, they are not some kids with flying hormones! They are sweet, nice, and good, young men!"

"How do you know that Jane? They could just be acting!" Alan argued.

"I will not tolorate your immaturaty Alan! The girls have trusted them for what? Five Years!" Jane tried to reason with Alan, "You are being paranoid!"

Even though Alan knew the battle was lost he muttered, "Yah well just being careful."

"Morning Mum! Morning Dad!" The two sisters choursed as they took a seat at the kitchen table..

"Morning," Jane greeted happpily.

Alan just gave his daughters a curt nod. Emma and Hermione looked at each other that said, 'Something just happened'.

Jane stridded to the table and sat down, folding her hands on top of the table. "Your father and I trust you two girls."

Hermione and Emma nodded.

Jane then continued, "We trust you not to do anything... drastic."

"Drastic? Mum what do you think we're going to be doing?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing dear we're just making sure, isn't that right Alan?" Jane cleared her throat and kicked him in the shins, "Isn't that right Alan?"

"Hmm... What? Oh yes absoulutley."

Emma smirked then said, "Mum, if Hermy does anything there's also mhphmph!"

Hermione glared at Emma and threatened, "Say that thing that starts with a 'C' and I will murder you!"

"Fine," Emma said standing up, she then plastered a smug look on her face. "PROTECTION!" Emma then ran screaming as Hermione charged after her.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Jake stood in front of the door listening to the screaming and laughing of there two best friends. "What do you think they're doing?" Ron asked looking uncertainly at the door.

Harry and Jake laughed then said amusingly, "Emma probably made a smart remark to Hermione."

_**SWISH**_

"Hey boys!" Emma said holding her stomach.

"EMMA I'LL KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed from the kitchen. She then dashed out of the kitchen to crash into Harry.

"Why Hello Hermione! I missed you too!" Harry said holding Hermione in his arms. In the background Ron just scowled.

Hermione laughed, "Missed you too, will you hang on a second? EMMA YOU GIT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Hermione screamed up the stairs as she whipped out a wooden spoon. "IMMA GIVE YOU A BIG SPANKIN'!!!!"

The three guys laughed and walked into the house as Hermione and Emma's parents greeted them. As the Grangers were talking to the boys, you could hear the two girls screaming and laughing. After about five minutes when Mr. Granger gave the guys a stern talk about... "boy" stuff, Hermione walked down the stairs with Emma thrown over her shoulder.

"HERMIONE!!! Let me DOWN!!!!" Emma yelled as Hermione beated her bottom with the wooden spoon. "AND STOP HITTING MY BUTT. Your gonna make my skinnies not fit my butt!!!!"

The room went silent but a moment later it filled with laughter.


End file.
